


Debriel Collection

by TrashficParlour



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, IT'S GAY, M/M, Snow, reasons i'm going to hell: writing fanfiction about an archangel, they are in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashficParlour/pseuds/TrashficParlour
Summary: A series of drabbles and oneshots surrounding our favourite human and archangel.





	1. Safe with you

"Are you sure this is safe?" Dean eyed Gabriel warily. "You hunt monsters for a living and worry about safety?" "I don't wanna die because of this, is all I'm sayin'." "Yeah, it's safe. As long as I don't drop you." "You wouldn't though, right?" Gabriel stared at him, a dead serious expression on his face. "Dean, do you really think I would do that? Because no, I wouldn't." He leant forward, pressing a kiss to Dean's lips. "Do you trust me, Dean?" "Yeah," Dean whispered against his lips.


	2. Snow

Gabriel wasn't the biggest fan of snow. It got stuck everywhere and, though he was nearly immune to any kind of temperature, even he perceived it as uncomfortably cold. He much rather preferred the stony and rough, yet somehow soft, texture of sand to the wetness that is snow. He liked watching it fall, however. Liked the so-called aesthetic of it. If he was boss it could vanish immediately after falling, but alas, he was not boss. He was but an underling of the big guy up in heaven. No matter how much he disliked snow, though, he adored watching his boyfriend's eyes light up as soon as the white flakes starts to rain from the sky. Loved watching him eagerly put on boots. Him opening the door and gruffly saying he was definitely not going to build a snowman and then doing just that. Dean had always loved snow, and Gabriel loved Dean, so it was only natural that he would join him in his mission to build the biggest snowman ever.


End file.
